Dreamless
by previouslysane
Summary: Kyoya's nightmares are getting out of control, and Tamaki will do anything to see Kyoya smile again. Established relationship sequel to Charming Prince. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki sat at his home, thoughts of Kyoya running through his mind. Kyoya had a meeting with his father and his brothers today at his house, so he wasn't allowed to hang out, nor was Kyoya allowed to leave his home. Tamaki understood.

He and Kyoya had been inseparable lately, hanging at each other's homes, having dozens of sleepovers, and even hosting together a little bit. The girls in the club whispered to each other the tighter bond that the two boys had displayed—Kyoya even kissing Tamaki on the cheek once. The girls fawned over it, and Hikaru and Kaoru were a bit pissed.

"Cheating!" They had shouted as their girls had turned around to gawk at Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki had blushed and repeated the action on the nearest girl, who nearly fainted. Tamaki chuckled at his memories and turned over on his side. He had his cellphone open on his stomach, his wallpaper the infamous "out"-ing picture. In the picture, he and Kyoya were so wrapped up against each other, it was very hard to discern who's hands were who's.

He smiled just at the thought of Kyoya, just at the sound of his voice. Kyoya was his everything. During the two years in which he was not allowed to speak of their secret kisses, not even to Kyoya himself, Tamaki had felt a little bit sad. He had wanted it to continue—and now it has. Everything was perfect for him.

Tamaki sprung out of bed and did a pirouetting leap across the room as he spun.

"Kyoya!" He sang as he fell back down on his bed. Yes. Everything was going absolutely perfectly.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

At the Ootari Mansion, Kyoya tossed and turned. His face was in a cold sweat, his eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open in a silent cry. He felt his heart breaking and his mind racing… his dream was intense and impossible.

"Nya!" Kyoya cried as he jerked awake from his dream, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. He looked around, expecting to see Tamaki. When he didn't, he sighed and attempted to calm himself down by picturing Tamaki's carefree laughter, Tamaki's tousled blonde hair and ocean kissed eyes…. Kyoya groaned and hugged his knees. He couldn't even remember what the dammed dream was about, let alone what to do to make him feel better.

Kyoya got up from his bed and decided to go make himself some tea. He needed some right now. As the water heated up, Kyoya decided to call Tamaki. He was feeling really shaken and he needed to hear Tamaki's voice. Not a pre-recorded one, one that was real—one that would sound groggy and slightly annoyed at this time of night. One that would tell him that everything would be alright.

He whipped out his cellphone and pressed speed dial 2, and listened to it ring. Each ring seemed to get longer and longer, until Kyoya expected to get the voicemail. He sat down on his couch and took deep breaths.

"Kyoya…" A groggy voice picked up on the other end. "Do you know just what time it is…?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya said, relieved. "I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't sound it." Tamaki said.

"I just… I needed to speak to you, Tamaki." Kyoya said softly, holding onto the phone. "I had a bad dream."

"You always do, Kyoya," Tamaki said, his smile heard from over the phone. "Can you remember what it was about?"

"No…" Kyoya said walking over to the teapot and pouring it in a cup. "All I remember was waking up and expecting to see your face."

"Aaaohh, Kyoya," Tamaki said, blushing through the phone. "I love you too." Kyoya closed his eyes and smiled softly as he sipped his tea and listened to Tamaki's words. "Listen to me, Kyoya, alright?"

"Alright." Kyoya said.

"I wish I could be there now, to hug you… but I can't be." Tamaki said regretfully. "I told you how you had bad dreams, remember? And you didn't remember them? This dream was bad enough to wake you up…I can't imagine what you would've looked like in the bed."

"Is that an invitation?" Kyoya said passively, a hint of sensual mixed in.

"Don't, Kyoya!" Tamaki laughed. "You're starting to get superficial gay on me!" Kyoya blushed deeply. That was another thing. He was dating Tamaki, his best _male _friend—but he had never considered himself to be gay. He didn't even consider himself to be bisexual—Tamaki was the only male that had caught his attention in such a way. Tamaki, on the other hand, decided upon that he was bisexual, and that things were easy like that. Kyoya, though, never showing insane amount of interests in any girl, had earned the title 'gay' even though he didn't want it.

"I'm not gay, Tamaki," Kyoya said irritably.

"You're my boyfriend, Kyoya." Tamaki chortled. "You can't get much gayer than that!"

Kyoya said nothing, but sipped at his tea with a hint of annoyance mixed with affection.

"Ah, Kyoya," Tamaki muttered. "Kyoya, I'm sorry." Kyoya said nothing, so Tamaki continued, "Look, I just—I'm sorry. Now's not the time, is it? I hope your dreams are filled with happier thoughts once you fall asleep.

"Tamaki," Kyoya started in a businesslike tone. "Could we go to a recording studio tomorrow so you could record your piano songs?"

"Of course Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted happily. "I never thought about that before! That's a great idea, you're so smart, Kyoya!"

"Alright, you don't need to kiss my butt, you know."

"Was it that obvious?" Tamaki chuckled. "But really, Kyoya. Of course I will! You want to hear me play your song right now, don't you?"

"Of course." Kyoya said, finishing his herbal tea and feeling very tired.

"I should probably get back to bed, Kyoya." Tamaki muttered, his voice sounding tired.

"Alright, Tamaki." Kyoya said smiling tiredly and chuckling into the phone.

"I love you." Tamaki yawned.

"I love you too." Kyoya said, smiling at his cuteness. There was a click on the other end of the line and it was dead.

Kyoya closed his phone before just minutes later, it rang with a picture message. It was of Tamaki smiling in his bed, his eyes half-open and his hair messed up with the message 'If it helps any, here's a picture of me waking up at 2 in the morning for you, Kyoya.'

Kyoya smiled at it and crawled back in his bed.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**There you go, first chapter! I was going to end it all short, but I decided that I'd give you this little bit of a teaser there. Sorta. Not really. *sigh***_

_**Kyoya and Tamaki are going strong they totally dig each other and stuff. Ya. You know. and stuff. So… let me know how this is going and… review! I guess…**_

_**Yea! **_

_**Review and I will give a monkey a shower!**_

_**Kudos to the one who gets that reference. ;D**_

_**Right there bay-beh. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Herro. My name is Author. Haha. If you haven't noticed by now, this is an 'M' rated story, for I have changed it due to an upcoming chapter. Sorry random 6 year olds reading this but… gots to go to some other FF. Okay, read my story now. ;D*_

Kyoya had arrived late to school the next day, so he and Tamaki's clandestine kiss before first period was to be held off. He smiled at Tamaki warmly, knowing that was all that he could do—he knew that even hugging Tamaki in front of anyone would raise suspicions. The day went by with snuck glances and brushed fingertips…all secretive and forbidden. Kyoya thought that it was appropriate because it mirrored their relationship.

Lunch had rolled around, and Tamaki had decided that enough was enough— he wanted to console Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked as they sat down to eat together.

"Yes Tamaki." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook. He had refused to get a lunch and had sat down with Tamaki to chat.

"Did you feel any better last night?" Tamaki said, his eyes glinting with concern. Tamaki wanted to make everyone feel better—it was common knowledge that it was in his nature—but he wanted to make sure that Kyoya was absolutely joyful all the time, or he would do something about it.

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki through his hair and smiled softly.

"Yes, Tamaki," Kyoya replied. "I slept uninterrupted after our talk."

Tamaki's grin was ear to ear, it made Kyoya all the more happy just to see Tamaki's smile so wide and genuine.

"That's excellent!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I'm so glad you fell asleep, Kyoya." Tamaki looked Kyoya in the eyes with a hard, blazing look—one that made Kyoya want to crawl over the table and kiss Tamaki right now, and he suspected that Tamaki could sense that as well, because he sighed and put some more food in his mouth.

"Do we have a theme for today, Tamaki?" Kyoya said briskly, trying to overcome his sense of lust.

"I didn't organize one," Tamaki said, a finger on his lip. After Kyoya's eyes lingered on his finger for about three full minutes, Tamaki realized and moved it away from his mouth.

Kyoya sighed and scribbled more things down in his notebook. The rest of the day was going to be long.

~*~*~*~

It _was_ a long day… the classes seemed to just go on and on—impossibly long hours… until finally; they reached the abandoned music room three after school. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, Kyoya pressed Tamaki against the wall softly and held him in the cage of his arms.

"Thank you, Tamaki," Kyoya said. Tamaki didn't say anything, but reached up to Kyoya's mouth with a passion. Tamaki snaked his arms to the back of Kyoya's head. Kyoya's song played in his mind, the melody flowing through his being… a cat call—

A cat call?

"Are you going to let Mommy be seme, Tamaki?" Hikaru screamed.

"Yea, show him who's boss!" Kaoru called.

Kyoya whipped his head around and saw the whole of the host club watching them, looking a bit surprised.

"Wow, Kyoya-senpai, I didn't know you were so domineering," Haruhi said smiling. "Wait…"

"Haruhi should not be watching things like that!" Tamaki said walking over to Haruhi and pulling her in a loving, fatherly hug.

"Senpai, my father is gay—I'm sure I know what that looks like—"

"No, no," Tamaki said. "Mommy and Daddy's private life is not for your viewing!" He put a hand on her head and started petting it.

"It's not a shock for me, Senpai—get off of me." She added, pushing Tamaki off of her. "We've never seen you actually kiss, besides your photo."

"Well, we've never seen the twins kiss, though we gather what they do in their spare time…" Kyoya said deviously.

"If you wanted to see us kiss," Hikaru started, slightly angrily,

"Then all you had to do was ask," Kaoru said, snaking his arms around Hikaru and leaning their faces in towards each other.

"No—no," Haruhi said shaking her head and waving her hands. "I'm sorry, incest is where I draw my line."

"It's not just any incest, Haruhi—"

"—It's _Twin_cest." Kaoru said. "The rarest and most girl pleasing of them all."

"Regular brother and sister incest is just boring and therefore sickening. Two brothers are just weird in general." Hikaru said,

"But twins—"

"—identical—"

"—it's like one soul split into two bodies, forced to live separately…"Kaoru said, dramatically.

"Enough," Kyoya said, his eyes closed as he pushed his glassed up his nose. "I highly doubt that you're going to talk Haruhi into joining your fanclub."

"And we have guests arriving!" Tamaki said passionately. Kyoya smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoya watched as Tamaki played his song behind the glass. He couldn't help but to smile at the sound. They were at a recording studio just outside town, Kyoya's contacts getting him premium access. The mixer sat there, staring at Tamaki strangely. He knew that Tamaki was Suou, but obviously hadn't fathomed his talents. Kyoya smirked behind the man as he just stared at Tamaki. Kyoya liked to show off his little prodigy.

The song finished and Kyoya felt a flutter in his heart. Tamaki looked up from the piano and bent his mouth down to the closet microphone.

"HOW WAS THAT?" He asked, nearly blowing the speaker.

"You don't have to yell," the mixer said irritably, the spell that Tamaki had cast was now broken, and the grumpy old studio artist had turned back into a pumpkin. "That was good, you didn't mess up once."

Tamaki leapt his way to the door and opened it, popping his head in.

"I wasn't asking you." Kyoya knew that Tamaki didn't intend to be rude, he just sometimes didn't know how to speak to looked at Kyoya anxiously. "Well? Was it good Kyoya? Did you like it?"

"I thought it was perfect, Tamaki." Kyoya said, careful not to have the man suspicious of a possible relationship. "I'm sure Haruhi would love it."

The man smiled as he heard the name.

"Oh! So this is for a girl, is it? Get many girls the way you play that thing, there." The man said. Kyoya was under the impression that the man had believed that Tamaki was gay. It was a very easy assumption and a shallow one at that, but throwing the man's opinions aside, Kyoya made it certain that he would not dig deeper. Tamaki tried his best to hide his pouty face, but he just turned away. He knew what Kyoya was trying to do, and he didn't like it very much. He didn't like being a secret to the world, but he knew that he had to for reputation's sake.

Kyoya finished things up, paying in cash for the CD of Tamaki's work as Tamaki put his things in his bag to leave. The man talked of possibly getting Tamaki a record deal and Kyoya refused flatly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said angrily. "How can you decide something like that for me?" Tamaki was hurt. He had been afraid that Kyoya was going to take over his life. Sitting in the car, Tamaki started to brood when Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder.

"That man isn't trustworthy. I didn't trust him. If you want to get a record deal, that's absolutely perfectly fine with me. I just don't want you to get ripped off and hurt even more. If you want to get a record deal, fine. Just not with him." Kyoya tried to explain, softening his tone.

"What if no one else would offer me one?" Tamaki said sadly. Kyoya chuckled.

"Anyone who heard you play would offer you one." Kyoya said. "Trust me on that."

And Tamaki smiled.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Soooo sorry you guys… took forever to post any new chapters… I know I know, terrible person right? It's funny, I wrote the next chapter before I wrote this one, and then decided that it needed a transition. Here you go. Transition. Haha. **_

_**Recently got texting and was caught up in that. And no, I am not actually 12 years old. My parents are just… stingy. So, texting, boylove, OH! Twincest! My other FF, Last Chance, uh… it's coming along pretty slowly. I've got the spine and the idea, I just need the inspiration. Or lack thereof. *sigh* **_

_**Click here to input inspiration ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya sat up in the bed, shivering. His insides were cold and felt like jelly, his eyes wide and his mouth open. He was shaking, convulsing—he was so nervous and scared. He fumbled across the room blindly, and felt for the CD player. He pressed play on it and immediately the music hugged him and cooed to him as though Tamaki were there this very moment. He prayed no one would ever see him in this moment, where fear had taken over his body. He put his head in between his knees and closed his eyes.

He wanted nothing more than to call Tamaki. Every night this past week he had fought that urge. He couldn't stand the look of concern in his lover's eyes, he couldn't stand the questioning and the pats on the head. He was the male in the relationship. He needed to act like it. Calling Tamaki every night in the early hours of the morning, sobbing about some nightmare he had-- didn't make him seem very mature. So every night he put on Tamaki's song, love laced in the notes, and he calmed himself down. The song was made for him, the song was about him… the song was everything that he needed.

Kyoya stood up now, his walls put firmly back up in place as he wiped away his tears. He hadn't until that moment, noticed that he was crying. He glided down to the study area and put on a kettle of tea. He randomly picked out one and sat it down beside the teapot as he slid down in the couch. Kyoya was frustrated. These dreams were getting out of control, and he needed to put a stop to them. Whatever they were, they were affecting his schoolwork as well, and he couldn't have anything deterring him to his rise to the top. His father expected great things from him, his brothers, his mother—Tamaki expected great things from him… how could he do that if these dreams were forcing him to wake up?

The teapot screamed from across the room and Kyoya stood up robotically and poured himself a cup. It was frustrating, exceedingly so. He didn't need these sort of problems in his life. Quite frankly, they were annoying. He was going to ignore them in the hopes that they would get better. He considered going to a therapist, but the publicity—a dream decipherer, but he couldn't even remember them—possibly a hypnotist, but what if his and Tamaki's secret was revealed? Nothing would work besides indifference. And that had always worked for Kyoya before, hadn't it?

Hadn't it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was thinking, Kyoya," Tamaki said, twirling his noodles with his fork. "I was thinking about you." He looked up at Kyoya, his summer song eyes filled with unease.

"What a coincidence," Kyoya responded coolly, ignoring the brewing conversation behind Tamaki's eyes. "I was thinking about you too." And he smirked at Tamaki from over his glasses. "I'm not sure that the Host Club is getting enough publicity," Kyoya invented wildly to draw attention away from himself. "I was thinking about possibly manufacturing shirts—"

"Kyoya, I want to sleep over." Tamaki said, looking Kyoya hard in the eye. Kyoya stopped and looked at him.

"And why is that? I haven't been waking up thanks to your song—"

"That's a lie, Kyoya." Tamaki whispered. "I can tell." Kyoya felt a spark of annoyance. How in the hell could he tell if he was lying or not? Kyoya was an exceptionally skilled liar. "Let me sleep over. Please." Tamaki whispered.

"I don't care." Kyoya lied again, frowning down at his lunch. "I don't care."

"Good." Tamaki said pulling out a planner and dramatically slamming it down on the table he flipped through the pages quickly and pointed. "Look at this! You've been getting less and less requests because people can tell you're sidetracked and don't want to cross you!"

Kyoya stared at the graph. When did Tamaki have the time to make this up…? Kyoya looked up at Tamaki.

"And I'm worried for you." Tamaki dropped his voice to a mutter and looked Kyoya deep in the eye. "you've not been yourself."

"I said you could sleep over, would you like a whiny sob story about more things I don't know?" Kyoya said, irritated.

Tamaki said nothing, but continued to look at Kyoya through pitied eyes. And Kyoya couldn't stand a minute of it.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There you go! I suppose you've been patient enough, and I've needed to put some chapters up sometime. Chapter three! Hoo-rah. Sorta my bad for posting two stories at the same time with the same amount of watchers for each. :/**_

_**The story continues! Haha I personally liked this chapter a whole lot more than the last one. The last one to me felt very shallow. **_

_**Review, btw. More reviews means more incentive for me to put up chapters! Haha, I'm sorry you guys. **_

_**Happy Button :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Possible smexing in this chapter. Possibly. Maybe. Yes. Read with discretion. :D_

"Are you happy?" Kyoya said once they reached his home. He was so used to having Tamaki over that he almost felt more comfortable if Tamaki was in his room with him. "What do you expect to achieve by staying here tonight?"

"I want to see just how terrible these nightmares are—"

"I might not even have one now you're here." Kyoya said simply as he took off his shirt. "You make me so calm."

Tamaki blushed and chuckled. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tamaki ate in every compliment that Kyoya gave him, small or huge—to him it was worth a hundred compliments, and it made his day so bright.

"I just want to see what it is these nightmares are doing to you," Tamaki said, taking off his shirt. "And maybe if you talk in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Kyoya scoffed.

"How would you know?" Tamaki laughed. "There's no way you would know, Kyoya!"

Kyoya refused to answer as he walked towards his bathroom with his clothes. He decided that it was hard to explain to Tamaki these things. He knew that he didn't talk in his sleep—it would be something that was unconsciously embedded in your mind.

It took Kyoya a few minutes to notice that Tamaki had been following him. Kyoya had walked into the bathroom and put his things on the countertop, turned around to find Tamaki, looking sheepishly at him.

"Are you planning on joining me?" Kyoya said, a small smile on his face. Tamaki grinned and hugged Kyoya in an open mouthed kiss.

"We never get any time alone anymore… we haven't had a sleepover in a while…" Tamaki muttered into Kyoya's neck.

"By this rate, I'll be having dreams instead of nightmares," Kyoya laughed softly, looking deep into Tamaki's eyes.

"I hope so," Tamaki whispered. "I hate seeing you sad."

"I know." Kyoya muttered. "I hate seeing you upset because of my petty little nighttime problems."

Tamaki kissed Kyoya again as Kyoya started undressing for the shower. Tamaki did the same and started the water up. Tamaki walked over to the full body mirror to look at himself naked, examining himself. Kyoya examined as well.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whined. "Do I have thick thighs?"

"Absolutely not." Kyoya said, testing the water, anxious to get in. "You look like an angel."

Tamaki turned around, no embarrassed look on his face, but one of skepticism.

"Sarcasm is mean, Kyoya, when you use it to insult someone." Tamaki pouted. Kyoya smiled at him. He couldn't believe Tamaki would think he'd lie about something like that!

"I wasn't being sarcastic at all." Kyoya said. "Are you going to get into this shower with me?"

Tamaki smiled and leaped across the bathroom into the shower. Kyoya looked at him for a moment before taking his glasses off… Tamaki wet and naked, looking at him expectantly, and desire overcame his being. He set his glasses down next to his night clothes and walked into the shower, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Immediately, he went for the neck. Kyoya kissed and sucked on his firm neck, as Tamaki arched his head away from Kyoya so he'd have more access. They grabbed and they felt as each boy felt the other getting harder.

"Ahh, Kyo… Kyoya…." Tamaki whispered. Kyoya melted at the sound. What a beautiful sound, ecstasy.

Kyoya's mouth found its way back to Tamaki's lips and a firey kiss ensued. Tamaki grabbed at Kyoya's member yanking on it as the water beat rhythms down on their skin. Kyoya in return fumbled for the lube he kept in the shower. He had not only fantasized that this would one day happen, but he prepared for it so he could be ready at a moment's notice. Tamaki pushed the lube away and whispered,

"Not yet, not yet…." As he kissed Kyoya's neck. He grinded himself on Kyoya slowly, and Kyoya reveled in the feeling. Kyoya grinded back, careful so their penises rubbed smoothly. Tamaki covered his finger in lube and slid it up Kyoya's butt. Kyoya squealed and tried to take it out, but Tamaki wouldn't let him.

"no. no, I'm Seme…" Kyoya groaned, his head thrown back. Tamaki responded by sticking two fingers up his bottom. Kyoya had only had something up his butt once, and that was the night he had lost his virginity to Tamaki. Tamaki had never truly fucked him before, and Kyoya had never truly been fucked. Tamaki's heart was racing with anticipation as he slathered his dick in lube and slid it into Kyoya slowly. Both boys experienced something they never expected to feel. Tamaki felt the universe pushing all at once on his penis, not to soft and not too tight, this one pleasure could be enough to make him go insane. Kyoya felt as though a dusty old button had been pushed in him, one that was purely for pleasure.

"Hell, Tamaki," Kyoya grunted. "Tamaki… oh, god, fuck me…."

Tamaki couldn't say anything, but just started pushing into him, turning his face up to the water falling down on his face. Kyoya was bent at Tamaki's waist and pushing very hard against Tamaki's hips. Tamaki found that the pace he had started up was an accelerating one, and he couldn't slow down if he tried. Kyoya raised his head up as he cried with every burst hitting him. Tamaki was groaning as he moved as well.

"TAAmmakiii…" Kyoya cried. "I'm… I'm going…AHHHahhohhhhhh…" Kyoya came so forcefully, it hit the shower wall and splattered. Tamaki threw his head back and came into Kyoya as well, his seed filling Kyoya's ass. He pulled out of Kyoya, who turned around and kissed him hard and demandingly.

"You remember," Kyoya growled. "You remember who's in charge."

"I couldn't forget," Tamaki said in a small voice, smiling through his sex clouded eyes up at Kyoya. "But that was amazing…"

"I know." Kyoya sighed and looked at his dick that was still giving feeble squirts. "I'm still coming." Tamaki looked at it and took the spurting thing into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head. Kyoya fell against the shower wall, semen sticking to his butt as Tamaki was on his knees, working his penis like a popsicle. Kyoya stroked Tamaki's hair as his song played through his mind. What a perfect and understanding person Tamaki was. How gifted and innocent he seemed. Tamaki was looking up at Kyoya, who was looking down at him. He would never forget this picture, not even to his dying day. Kyoya came again, Tamaki backing up and licking his head as he did.

"I love you, Tamaki." Kyoya mumbled, his mind clouded. "so much."

The pair rinsed off and toweled quickly as they got dressed. There was little conversation, for each boy was tired from their activities. The conversation started once the pair crawled into separate beds.

"If you don't have a bad dream tonight, I'll have to come over here and have sex with you every night." Tamaki laughed, stretching.

"What a terrible thing," Kyoya said, yawning. "Goodnight, Tamaki."

" 'night, Kyoya…" Tamaki muttered, already drifting off to sleep. Kyoya watched as Tamaki rolled over and he turned back to his bed and back to his mind. He reviewed his mind over and over again, trying to understand qualities about himself and trying to pick himself apart, see if he was ready for management, ready for this relationship. He drifted asleep believing that he'd have his first restful sleep in a long, long time.

Needless to say, Kyoya was wrong.

This is the first night he remembered part of his dream.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I know you guys… sex. It wasn't necessary, but it was just… I don't know… such the opportunity. Anyway, nymphos aside…**_

_**This was a fun chapter. I sort of make you believe that you're going to see what's going to happen with Kyoya and Tamaki and dreams but… not yet, dear reader, not yet.**_

_**It's honestly 2:31am. Seems to be the only time when I can find time to write these. Inspiration flows at this time, I suppose. **_

_**In any case, review and be happy! Be happyyy BEEE HAAPPYYY. **_

_**Cliffhangers are people too…**_


	5. Chapter 5

He was walking slowly down a street… but it was in the air somehow. The air hardened at his touch, he could not fall. He looked down and saw people below him, their sallow and wide-eyed stares didn't affect him. And then Tamaki was there, floating along side him, smiling brightly and dressed all in white—as though he were an angel. He said nothing but kissed Kyoya on the cheek. Tamaki opened his mouth and tried to form words, but nothing but the beautiful song wafted out of his mouth.

Hands, the sallow-faced strangers beneath him formed a flaming sort of hand and snatched Tamaki right out of the sky, and Kyoya could do nothing as he was pulled into the fires below him, the air was too thick up here… Kyoya got on his hands and knees and banged at the air floor, but he was helpless but to watch Tamaki's head licked by flame, his wide eyed stare of terror, his hand reaching up to try and grab Kyoya's—and a voice, a deep distorted voice started saying something. It rocked Kyoya to his core, but he didn't care right now, Tamaki's skin was peeling off, his flesh burning in the fire, the arms of the sallow-faced grey people holding him tight in the fires… and finally, with what seemed like great effort, Tamaki screamed.

"KYOYA!" He shrieked, the sound was terrible, Kyoya banged as hard as he could on the invisible wall, his fists bloody and bruised, as Tamaki screamed and screamed, Kyoya's nose filled with the disgusting scent of the invisible smoke…

"KYOYA, KYOYA!" He cried, his skin was nearly gone now, figure distorting so he was merely a skull soon—

"KYOYA! KYOYA, WAKE UP!" He screamed as the animal-like grey people pulled at his skin and shrieked unknown words. "KYOYA!" Kyoya was sobbing now, out of energy and he laid on the air, his back heaving… and then it was gone… everything was gone, Tamaki was gone… he was just falling… falling….

"KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed. Kyoya's eyes flew open and he shivered from head to toe. Someone was screaming, groaning… and Kyoya touched his face and realized that it was him. Tamaki was above him, his eyes flooded with tears and his face inches from Kyoya's.

"Kyoya," He breathed a sigh of relief once Kyoya's eyes were open. Tamaki brushed the side of his face and kissed his lips hungrily. Kyoya was too shocked to kiss back. "Kyoya, Kyoya…."  
Kyoya tried to tell Tamaki that everything would be alright, but he couldn't find his voice. His mouth seemed unable to work. He just kept opening and closing it like a stupid, horrified goldfish. Kyoya whimpered and finally decided to just curl up against himself. Tamaki curled up behind Kyoya and just hummed in his ear. Kyoya wanted to get up off of this bed, but he couldn't find the muscle. He wanted to forget it, to go back to wondering what was troubling him, to fall asleep for once—but he couldn't. The image of Tamaki's face burned and distorted by flames and grey people, the flames that caused no smoke, and yet forced the most disgusting smell of charred flesh—

Kyoya jerked up out of bed and he walked briskly to the bathroom. He bent over the toilet and promptly vomited in the toilet. He shook and held back even more tears that threatened to pour as he spewed in the toilet. Tamaki was holding back his hair now, even though he couldn't see Tamaki, he knew that it was him rubbing his back. Somewhere in the background, Kyoya heard his song. It calmed him down as he lay with his head in the porcelain beast, he stopped shaking and he closed his eyes. Tamaki sat him up and wiped his chin, looked him hard in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to hurt you." Tamaki whispered. "I won't let it." Kyoya heard the fear in Tamaki's voice, but the assurance he felt behind his statement. The problem was, he wasn't afraid for himself. It was Tamaki. Was something going to happen to him? What did that dream mean? Right now, he could care less. All that mattered right now, was Tamaki, tamaki's hair, eyes, skin, song, love…. All that mattered.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**There are four different versions of that dream, I couldn't pick. I re-re-re read them, and I liked this one the best. Yup, that's how bored I am. That I'd write it thrice plus once. (idk, fourice doesn't… sound… right…..)**_

_**You: Enough with boring author comments! Omg…**_

_**Me: I'm sorry! *sobs***_

_**You: Get out of here with your Corbin Bleu hair RORRR**_

_**Me: It's only afro-esque.**_

_**You: STFU.**_

_**Me: omg you're so mean. **_

_**Wildcats?**_

_**GET YOUR HEAD IN THE MFIN GAME!! ROR**_


	6. I apologize

MESSAGE:

I am terribly sorry for disappearing on you all like that. My best friend's father died of an unexpected heart attack, and as he was like a father to me, I didn't know what to do with myself for a while. I've been out of it ever since, grieving still, and I didn't have any inspiration at all. I'm so sorry, but my friend needed me.

There have been several attempts to try and make myself write a good chapter, but it all came up as shit. Please don't think poorly of me. I'll try and write soon enough. :)

~Caitlin


	7. Chapter 7sorry for the delayy

_(Note: Sorry times 8 only sideways, everyone. It's short, but it's something.)_

He was sitting at his dining room table; all of his family was present. Fuyumi sat with him on one side of the table; his brothers sat on the other. His father sat at the head of the table to the left of Kyoya, he wasn't eating any of the food that covered the table. Tamaki sat at the other end of the table, also not eating any of the food that was laid out for him. He was looking at Kyoya with long, wishful stares; they were sappy and lust-filled looks. What was he doing? He's going to blow their cover.

"My, my," Said Tamaki. "I know what I'd like for dinner." He scooted out his chair from the table and took Kyoya's hand gingerly in his. Kyoya was screaming in his head, telling Tamaki to stop, they couldn't act like this, his whole family was here—

But he just floated along as though he was in a trance; a spell that Tamaki cast with his eyes. Tamaki pushed everything off of the dining room table onto the floor, laying Kyoya softly upon it. Kyoya's father watched with an indifferent face, seemingly unaware of the acts that they were about to commit. Kyoya's heart was beating like hammers against his chest. No, no, no… we can't do this…

With every piece of clothing that Tamaki stripped off of Kyoya, the audience seemed to double tenfold. The host club—His biology class—The school—Prestigious owners of large businesses— They all watched Kyoya and Tamaki with disgust and shock in their eyes. His brothers were outraged and threw the food at Kyoya and Tamaki, while Fuyumi accepted the yogurt that Tamaki offered to the family.

He was inside of Kyoya now. Tamaki had slid himself like snake inside of him. A hissing noise, like air being let out of a mattress whispered,

_Failure…_ into Kyoya's brain. _Betrayal… weakness…_

Kyoya couldn't stop him. He never wanted to leave the cage that he and Tamaki were now trapped in, but he wished that the bars were thicker. Every single push, the voice grew louder, louder and louder and louder until Kyoya couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. He couldn't hear anything besides _'NO SON! I HAVE NO SON! DISGUSTING MONSTER—WEAKNESS, UNFIT—I HAVE NO SON!!'_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Kyoya cried. Tamaki was pushing knives into him now; he was being cut from every angle by the bars of his cage. He couldn't find Tamaki in all of this mess—Business managers, his brothers, his sister, his mother—they were all pulling pieces off of him. Someone took a leg, another took an ear—it was chaos, as Kyoya had never experienced. He wanted to be gone from this place—he wanted to _die. _

"STOP! STOP, STOP—STOP IT!" He screamed, but no words came out. He tried to make them hear it, but not even he could hear it himself. "SHUT UP, STOP IT! TAMAKI, STOP IT!"

*_**Slap. * **_Kyoya sat up in his bed, so quickly that he didn't even recognize the head he had bumped into.

"Fuyumi—" He breathed, grabbing his fingers. Those were the piece of him that she took. "I—" It took him a minute to realize that it was all a dream. It was all a nightmare. "I-it was just… just a nightmare… I— tell me…how much—did I…did you?… I mean—it was…What did you…? Can you—"

"Kyoya," She whispered. "What's wrong?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. She inched forward. He had a sudden desire to gush out everything, to tell her everything about Tamaki. Instead he just burst into tears. It was more difficult to do, but it hid his words, and she wouldn't ask as many personal questions. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried this hard—he wanted to seem stoic and strong in front of Tamaki… other than that he had no one else that he had opened up to. He cried and he cried… he cried to hard that he had to catch his breath. Fuyumi was patting his hair down consolingly.

"Kyoya." Fuyumi whispered. "Whatever is going on with you, you need to settle it. Please I can't see you like this anymore."  
"What did you hear…?" Kyoya croaked.

"You were screaming 'stop' and 'shut up'. Kyoya, has anyone done anything to you?" Fuyumi asked nervously.

"No." Kyoya whispered. He wasn't sure if this was entirely true or not. "what time is it?"

"It's five o'clock in the morning." Fuyumi said. "I came over to this side of the house because I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me. I heard you screaming and I tried to wake you. I had to slap you to get you up, though. You were in a really deep sleep."

"Five o'clock?" Kyoya said. "I have… I have to get ready for school… I need to—" Fuyumi grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"No." She whispered. "You're taking a sick day." She shook her head. "Whatever is bothering you is getting to you very deeply. I'm not letting you go to school. You look a mess."

"I need to get to school, Fuyumi." He said, trying to regain his cool composure with pink tear-streaks striping his face and sliding his glasses up his nose.

"No you don't, Kyoya. You are staying right here until you tell me what's happened to you."

"Nothing has happened to me, Fuyumi. If you're suspecting rape or that I witnessed a murder, you're off. It's just a petty little personal thing." He scoffed, tripping slightly off of a corner of a rug. "Nothing to worry about for you."  
"Kyoya, You've been acting strange lately." She said, squinting and shaking her head. "I'm sorry to bring it up, but these past few months you've been acting very strange."

"It's nothing," Kyoya repeated. His mouth felt dry—had she noticed.

"You need to be honest with me, Kyoya."

"It's _nothing,_" it didn't matter how many times Kyoya said these two words, Fuyumi wouldn't let him leave. Once Kyoya realized this, he slid back into his own bed and sighed pointedly. "Are you happy?"  
"Yes." She smiled. "Very. Now, take some Nyquil so you can get to sleep without dreams, alright?"

"Sure, Fuyumi."

"Where's Kyoya, senpai?" Haruhi asked once they were in the Host club room. "He seemed fine yesterday.

"I don't know." Tamaki muttered, his mouth sandpaper. "He didn't answer any of his texts."

"Are you worried, boss?" Hikaru asked, peeking from the side of his card game with Mori.

"He's not been himself lately." Tamaki murmured looking out of the window. "I hope he's alright."

"Are you awake yet?" Fuyumi's voice was like an out of tune radio, her face was an out of tune television. "Kyoya, you're so cute when you sleep."

Kyoya blinked in the light, unaware of how strange it was to have a dreamless night. He hadn't realized how he had woken up feeling unhappy or nervous every morning. Here, though, he felt light and airy, this day was beautiful one. He grabbed his glasses from the dresser on the side table.

"What time is it?" He asked, stretching.

"It's around 1:00pm. You had nice nap there, did you?" Fuyumi lead him down his stairs to his own little sitting area. There was a steaming bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup with a half of a loaf of French bread sitting on the table before him. He sat down to it and started to eat.

"Now, baby brother, tell me what's wrong."

"No," Kyoya said simply. He sipped at the soup carefully because he didn't want to toe the line with her.

"I didn't want to do this, Kyoya." She muttered, shaking her head. "But if you don't tell me, I'll tell Father that there's something wrong."

"Don't you dare." Kyoya growled. "That's not even a joke to me."

"Your health isn't a joke to me either." Fuyumi stated. "Tell me." Kyoya's stomach jolted at the idea of revealing his relationship to his sister. There was a chance that she would tell their father or their mother or any one of her acquaintances or friends and her father would find out indirectly—or she would go straight to their father in which he would beat the truth out of Kyoya. The risk was high on either side.

"Fine." Kyoya whispered so quietly, he might not have been heard had Fuyumi been looking directly at his mouth. "Fine."

He couldn't find the words to describe just exactly what had been going on between him and Tamaki over the last few months—over the last two years, actually.

"Well, I don't know… it's difficult to say—"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki burst into the room, worry etched into his face. "What's going on? Why haven't you texted me back?"

"Tamaki, I—"

"You had all of us worried sick!" Tamaki raved. "Do you know just how many girls requested for you tomorrow? Are you alright?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya smiled. "Tamaki, I'm fine."

"He had a very, very bad dream last night," Fuyumi revealed. Kyoya flung his head around and looked sharply at his sister. "I had to physically slap him to wake him up."

Tamaki was at a loss for words. Kyoya could see that Tamaki wanted to pull him into a hug or kiss him consolingly. Instead, Tamaki lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He said, exasperated. "I just don't know what to do…" Kyoya was shocked. He had never seen Tamaki so vulnerable, so… sad before. Tamaki knelt onto the floor across from Kyoya, one hand in his hair and another on the floor. "You told me that those dreams had stopped, Kyoya…"

"Kyoya was just about to tell me what these dreams are about…" Fuyumi said. Tamaki's head snapped up and glanced nervously at Kyoya.

"Were you, Kyoya?"

"She would go and ask my father, I don't want him to find out…"

"I'd like to know too."

"It's alright," Fuyumi said, smiling. "I think I understand what's happening." She put a hand on top of Kyoya's and squeezed it lightly. Kyoya remembered the dream and his fingers twitched to pull away, but he didn't. "I won't tell Father. It's alright Kyoya."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Kyoya said dryly. Fuyumi said nothing but stood up and left the room swiftly, like a flower blown in the wind. Tamaki and Kyoya sat there next to each other for a while wondering what just happened.

"I tried to play ignorant for you," Tamaki muttered. "I'm sorry if it didn't work."

"That's okay, Tamaki." Kyoya said immediately, even though he didn't mean it. Tamaki slid his hand into Kyoya's and kissed his face.

"No," Kyoya moaned, "Tamaki, please get off of me…"

Tamaki backed up with a confused glance.

"What is it, Kyoya…?" Tamaki whispered.

"It's… the dream that I had… it was, bad." Kyoya said, trying to evade and failing miserably.

"Do you think that's a good answer?" Tamaki chuckled. Kyoya stared into Tamaki's angelic face, and all at once everything poured out. He told Tamaki about the dinner and the table and the cage. He told him about how everyone wanted a piece of him and how they were looking at him in disgust.

"And there was this voice," Kyoya whispered, shaking. "This horrible, loud, shrieking voice in my head that was telling me that I wasn't anyone's son and that I was a failure, and I couldn't find you Tamaki, I couldn't find you."

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" Tamaki said, taking Kyoya's wrists and forcing Kyoya to stare into his eyes. "Kyoya, everything's alright. We can continue on like this, it'll be fine, alright? I won't let anything hurt you."

It was a strange role that Tamaki had to play, and he felt almost fake playing it. Kyoya had always been the strong one, the one who wouldn't let anything hurt Tamaki… but Tamaki had to slip these shoes on and make sure that no one would hurt Kyoya. He pulled Kyoya into a hug, and tried to comfort him.

"I can't accept that," Kyoya whispered. "I can't let you fend for me. I need to be able to fend for myself."

For those of you who put this on alert like, a year ago… thanks! I'm so sorry… it's been forever and I had things happen and I feel better than I did when he died.

_***but I'm not gonna talk about that***_

_**SO. HERE IT IS. BUHBUHBUH finally a new chapter! And it's… short. Er. Than I had wanted it to be. I know that I said that the dreams were going to have nothing to do with Tamaki, but I lied. (actually I reviewed the plot that I was going to have to follow, and it screamed cheesy.)**_

_**You: DOES Fuyumi know?  
Me: I was going to have him tell her, but then the plot would be all funkay!**_

_**You: DAMMIT.**_

_**So, again, thank you for bearing in there with me, I know that you've been waiting forever for this, (or maybe not at all, I dunno) and here it is finally!**_

_**HOORAYYYYYY~~**_

_**Tell me if I suck after that hiatus (because I know it's not as good as the previous chapters)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Two months after the first dream that Kyoya could remember, he had slowly slipped into a bipolar sort of mindset when he removed his façade. Tamaki was the only person to truly see this and understand just how bad it had gotten. He would sometimes cling onto Tamaki so forcefully that Tamaki would have to make excuses to leave. Other times, Kyoya would avoid everything from Tamaki's gaze to his touch, cringing at every turn. Tamaki was confused, he didn't know what he should do.

"Hey, Haruhi." Tamaki smiled. One thing that he liked the most about Haruhi is how consistent she was. He was respecting that about her more and more every time he was around her.

"Hey senpai. Where's Kyoya?" Haruhi sat down next to Tamaki and pulled out a small snack.

"I don't know," Tamaki muttered. "He's in that 'I hate you' mood again." Tamaki looked at the door that Kyoya had exited thirty minutes ago.

"That's strange, he wouldn't leave your side yesterday." Haruhi noted.

"I know." Tamaki sighed. He glanced over at Haruhi, eating strawberries with tiny bites. She really was cute and really very nice. Well… nice in general anyway. He thought of Kyoya and how he once expressed how worried he was of Tamaki leaving him for Haruhi. Tamaki wasn't sure if Haruhi was even interested in dating anyone! Wouldn't it be strange, anyway, for a daughter to date her daddy?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, wha—? No reason, Haruhi, Daddy just wants you to look your best, that's all." He said, enthusiastically patting Haruhi's head.

"…you're strange, senpai."

Nyquil, Nyquil… Kyoya craved that dreamless sleep. When there were no dreams, there were no conflicts, and when there were no conflicts, peace lay like a silent kiss to Kyoya's rapidly confused mind. He spent most of his time sleeping now, for once the liquid hit his lips, he fell asleep instantly. Still, more and more dreams, like plagues, bombarded his mind with tales of failure, doubt and Tamaki. He felt more alone than he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't tell if he wanted Tamaki to help him or if he didn't want Tamaki to help. He was confused and deep into his own mind.

This is where the cold medicine came in. Kyoya realized that Fuyumi had not given him just Nyquil, but also a cold medicine to help him achieve the dreamless nights that he wanted with an addict's passion. He would sip at a cold medicine bottle while he was doing homework so by the time he had finished his homework, he would fall asleep and wake up peacefully. Unfortunately, little by little the dreams would come back, and Kyoya would take more and more, to the point where he couldn't concentrate to complete his homework—to the point that Tamaki didn't star in his dreams, but it was his father. His father beating upon him, raping him, stabbing him—everything he feared. He couldn't find any other way to cope but with more medicine.

At school, he seemed calm and collected—the regular Kyoya Ootari that everyone had grown accustomed to. Suave, cunning, sarcastic at times, polite when need be. But inside he panicked at every person, an anxiety that had developed as a result of his sleep depravation. Hosting started to raise a great fear in him, one that he couldn't pinpoint. He wanted to make his father proud, but he was slipping in his grades, and he didn't even recognize it.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki said, carefully, unable to tell if Kyoya was in a loving or hating mood today. "Kyoya, I'd like to sleep over."

"No." Kyoya said immediately. Tamaki and he hadn't been in planned private company for a very long time, and now Kyoya was afraid of what would happen. Kyoya was afraid of everything.

"What is wrong with you?" Tamaki yelled. "I'm afraid for you, Kyoya! I want to help you! Please, please let me help you…"

"No, Tamaki." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his sweaty nose. "I don't need your help. I'm doing fine on my own, do you see?"

"I can't see anything except a fool who thinks he can do everything by himself!" Tamaki huffed. "You need someone to help you, Kyoya! And I'm here!"  
"Help me what, exactly?" Kyoya fired up, violet eyes flashing with anger. "What is it that's wrong with me, Kyoya?"

"These dreams! Maybe we can get you something prescribed—"

"No." Kyoya said. "I'm not getting prescribed anything because those doctors might leak to the press that I'm ill."

"Ha!" Tamaki shouted, pointing. "See? You admitted it! You _are _ill!"

"I might be ill, but I can take care of myself." Kyoya muttered, glaring at Tamaki.

"I'm sleeping over tonight." Tamaki stated. "I'll get Fuyumi on my side if you really won't let me do this. I'll get your father."

"NO!" Kyoya screamed, looking terrified now. "Alright, alright—you can sleep over! Just…" Kyoya shook his head. "Just don't tell anyone…" Kyoya gathered his belongings swiftly and shuffled his way out of the room. Tamaki had no intention of telling Kyoya's father— hell, _Kyoya _had to set appointments with his own father. What do you think the illegitimate heir of the Suou company must do? No… it was the reaction that interested Tamaki. These dreams must be have something to do with his father. Unfortunately, Tamaki couldn't begin to even guess what stories the dreams told about their relationship.

He hoped to find out, though.

Hm, Plot develops rather rapidly here. Not much dialogue. Don't tell me you skipped that big-ish small chunka paragraph and read ahead to the dialogue!

How COULD you!!

_**(I do it all the time…)**_

_**But yeah… blah blah… Kyoya likes medicine, Tamaki is worried, starts to look at Haruhi, They is gonna haevz a sleep ovah soon. GASPY what's gonna happen, do you know??!?!?!?!slash?!?!??!?!??!!??!?!?/?!??!1?!?!?one?!**_

_**M**__**e neithers. I'll tell you once the next chapter EMERGES from my subconscious. Kinda… sorta… more into my Hikaru/Kaoru fic atm. Called Last Chance if yah wants to check it out, yah fan-gurl. Kso… **_

_**R**__**eviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Um._

_..._

_My bad. _

The tension was palpable in the air as Tamaki set his belongings down where he normally set them down. Kyoya was standing as far away from Tamaki as physically possible without trying to attract attention. Kyoya wanted to get away from the questions that he knew would come. He wanted to get away from the pitying eyes that Tamaki placed upon him. He wanted to get some of his cold medicine, he wanted to sip on that Nyquil, just so Tamaki could go away satisfied knowing that he, Kyoya, was doing just fine thank you.

"Now." Tamaki crossed his arms and looked at Kyoya. "I need you to tell me what's wrong. What's causing such a change in you, Kyoya?"

"Nothing." Kyoya said, unconvincingly. "Well… not now, Tamaki. Alright?" "When, then?" Tamaki cried. "When will you get help? You're slipping mentally, and I don't want you to get hurt before you get back up!" "Before I get hurt?" Kyoya shrieked, closing the gap in between him and Tamaki rapidly. "You don't know the _meaning _of hurt!"

"I'd like to!" Tamaki said, his eyes watering. "I want to feel your pain so I can know how to fix it."

"There's nothing you can do." Kyoya said, jerking away from Tamaki as though the heat around the boy were too excruciating to be near.

"God_dammit!" _Tamaki kicked over the side table. "I'm fucking _trying_!" Kyoya whipped around. He had never seen Tamaki so upset. He knew that Tamaki had this obsession with trying to help people, and that he could usually look through the person's mask to find out what really was the issue. Kyoya was sickeningly proud to see that Tamaki couldn't see what the problem really was, only see that there was one.

"I don't need your help." Kyoya muttered, embracing the moment of Tamaki's weakness to fully push him away. He was starting to feel that ache in the back of his heart that longed for the medicines that were stashed in his bathroom cupboard. "Go home, nothing you have tried has worked, and I doubt that this will." He pushed the glasses up his sweaty nose.

"Please," Tamaki begged, walking in closer to Kyoya quickly, while wide-eyed and nervous, Kyoya backed up against the opposite wall. "Please, I just want you to be happy again."

"I'll be happy once you're gone!" Kyoya said forcefully, half-yelling in Tamaki's face. Tamaki's feature's slackened, Kyoya had hit the sweet spot. Tamaki backed away from Kyoya, the truth that was sketched throughout Kyoya's face was terrifyingly strong.

"Really…?" Tamaki said, his voice wavering. Now, Kyoya just needed to deliver the final blow.

"I'd be happier if you got out of my life." Kyoya hissed. All he could think of was how his bathroom seemed to be glowing with happiness and how this place was too negative. Tamaki let through a small gasp, his watery eyes full of hurt.

"Are you… You're…" Tamaki was shaking his head in confusion. "You can't be-"

"GET OUT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kyoya bellowed.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Tamaki sobbed. "All I wanted was for you to be happy, all I wanted was for you to-"

"Are you deaf or something?" Kyoya said, sweating profusely, pulling at his collar. "Get. OUT!"

Tamaki's face turned from one of depths of sadness to one of pure rage. He ran to Kyoya, his teeth barred. Before Kyoya could react, he was on the ground, bleeding from the cheek, his glasses smashed at the intensity of the punch that Tamaki had delivered.

"I don't even know what I was thinking, trusting a bastard like you." Tamaki growled, his eyes soaked.

Kyoya spat out some blood. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the bastard, remember, Suou?" Kyoya chuckled.

Tamaki clenched his fists, one of them covered in blood, and he turned on heel and left. Once the door slammed, Kyoya struggled his way to the bathroom, his head spinning from the punch. He stood up and grabbed his children, his Elixir of Life, and downed the rest of both. He grabbed the mouthwash and sipped at that too. He had read about the high level of alcohol in mouthwash, and he wanted nothing more than to get drunk and forget what he had just said and done.

"Would you look at that," He slurred, on the brink of sleep and drunk after two gulps. "I'm losing myself to household liquids."

****

Just outside the Ootori mansion, Tamaki clutched his cell phone as though it were his only remaining lifeline.

"And he said terrible things, je ne peux pas respirer, it hurts, I hurt so badly-" Tamaki was sobbing openly, letting all of his emotions out, hoping that some of it registered in Haruhi's end. He didn't realize that he was so upset that he was merging his French and his Japanese. "He's not himself, he's going to bruler en enfer pour ce qu'il m'a dit! But non, I don't want that- Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki bawled, bending over to fall on his knees. His chest was hurting, his breath was gone… _he _was gone… what was he still doing here anyway?

"Calm down, Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi. That was why he was still here. Because Haruhi was still here. "Why don't you come over to my house and have a cup of tea?" He was shocked, Haruhi was inviting him over to her house.

"Wh-what?" Tamaki hiccupped. He had this irrational notion that every person he would encounter would become bitter and evil towards him. Haruhi had proved the exact opposite.

"Unless you don't want to." Haruhi said simply. "You sound really upset, and I can't understand a thing that you just said, most of it was in French."

"Yes…" Tamaki whispered, still shuddering. "I'd love to come over."

"And senpai?"

"Hm?" Tamaki said, his head down in between his knees.

"Don't give up hope, okay?" Haruhi said it in such a caring voice, Tamaki broke down in tears again. But these were tears of a happier variety.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Tamaki whispered gently.

****

**Don't say anything. **

**I know it already. **

**I was so caught up in Last Chance that I couldn't get into this plotline again. Shame on me. TT_TT**

**Direct any complaints you have here. :( **


	10. Chapter 10

_See? I love you so much that I have TWO chapters for you! _

…

_Heh… :(_

"Hello," Tamaki muttered as Haruhi's father answered the door. He gave Tamaki one fleeting look of harsh judgment and then stepped aside.

"I'm going to work now, Haruhi." Ranka called to Haruhi. "You know my cell, make sure it's on. Call if anything goes… wrong. Okay?" He said smiling coyly. With one last fleeting look of dislike, he disappeared through the door.

Tamaki fell to the floor. "You don't know…" Tamaki groaned. "Just how horrible he was to me…"

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said-" Haruhi's phone blared from across the room. She sighed and picked it up.

"Dad, you just left!"

"It took you a whole three rings for you to pick up your phone! It wasn't by your side, what's going on there!"

"Goodbye, Dad." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's just looking out for his daughter!"

Haruhi hung up the phone and looked back at the distressed Tamaki who seemed to notice nothing. Haruhi kneeled next to Tamaki and put a hand on his back.

"Start over. From the beginning, and all so I can understand, please." Tamaki gulped and began. He started from when Kyoya had his first dream. All of the anxiety and worries about his boyfriend flowed from his mouth, and he found that now he started he couldn't stop. He told Haruhi everything, and Haruhi sat there and listened intently, as no one ever had before. People heard him, yes, but no one ever seemed to listen. Well… Kyoya did…

"And he called me a bastard, he brought up my parentage, Haruhi." Tamaki said, tearing up. He was tired of crying all the time. He laid flat on the ground and looked up at the ceiling.

"He's sick, Tamaki, I don't think he meant it." It was the first thing that Haruhi had said this entire time. "Kyoya is a very cold guy on the surface, and though he seems to have a kind and generous core, some of his cold exterior comes in handy when he's in a fight."

"I just don't understand what is wrong with him." Tamaki said.

"He'll be all over you again tomorrow, Tamaki."

"I know." Tamaki's voice was surprisingly bitter. "But I'm not letting him be anywhere near me until he lets me help him."

"That sounds a bit spiteful," Haruhi said, wary.

"So what if it is!" Tamaki spat. "What he said hurt me! I was on his side-he has been so selfish lately- he doesn't even ask me about what's going on at my house!"

"And have there been issues?" Haruhi asked delicately.

"Not really." Tamaki muttered. "I'm still upset over Éclair, and my mother, though. He hasn't once asked about that."

"Really?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…. No…."

"I bet you gave a vague answer and said you didn't want to talk about it, Senpai. He was just respecting your wishes."

"Well screw his wishes!" Tamaki said, standing up. "I don't need him to make me happy!"

"I suppose," Haruhi shrugged. "He's a pretty big factor, don't you think?"

"Yes." Tamaki muttered. "But I won't let it show. He's going to want me tomorrow, he's going to be all over me… but I won't let him. I won't _let _him." it seemed as though he were trying to talk himself into this.

"That's right." Haruhi stood up next to him. "You're strong, senpai. Don't you worry. Everything will work out. You'll see."

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi's wide eyes and smiled back. She was genuinely sincere about her well-wishes. She honestly believed that everything was going to be okay. It was such a reassurance that Tamaki believed it.

****

**YES I KNOW I AM A BAD, BAD PERSON AND I FAIL AT EVERYTHING. :( **

**I really am sorry, you guys. I know it's been months, and you probably thought that this story was abandoned. Thanks for all of those who put this story on alert, I would've completely forgotten about this story had you guys not reminded me.**

**Which is bad.**

**Bad… bad Caitlin. **

**Get creative with your insults!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tamaki strutted into school the next day, wearing the same mask of his indifference. Kyoya spotted him out of the corner of his eye and walked up to Tamaki smoothly. He was collected Kyoya, a calm endearing man with beautiful amethyst eyes. The sarcastic devil that Tamaki loved with every crevice of his aching heart, this savior when he falls too far down.

"Please, let me speak to you." Kyoya said, gingerly placing a hand on Tamaki's arm. Tamaki tried to find his defiance, he tried to fight the charm that Kyoya was casting on him. But Tamaki walked away behind his love anyway.

The pair walked into an empty bathroom and Kyoya locked the door behind him.

"Please…" Kyoya begged. He was turning into a monster now, he was turning into that ugly swine that swung between emotions. "Please don't leave me." Kyoya was crying. 

Tamaki ripped his arm from Kyoya's grasp. "No, get off of me." Tamaki growled. Kyoya was only feigning sanity, and he knew it. He couldn't believe he fell for the siren song that Kyoya played with his eyes and his words.

"No." Kyoya growled. "You _have _to stay with me." Kyoya hiccupped. "You _need_ to." His eyes were no longer a pale lavender- light and beautiful, but an ugly puce that showed no end to their depth.

"NO!" Tamaki said, backing away. "Until you get your act together- until you accept the help that I've offered, we're through! I don't like being near you like this! It's an ugly twisted side of you that I don't want to be a part of!"

"No! Stay with me!" Kyoya didn't seem to hear anything. He looked like he was steady of mind, but everything that came out of his mouth was filled with words he wouldn't usually use. Kyoya was so close to Tamaki now that Tamaki could smell the mint in his breath. "You are mine and no one else can have you!"

"I'm not anymore, Kyoya." Tamaki muttered harshly under his breath. "Not until you man up. Not until you realize things." Tamaki wanted to hurt Kyoya like Kyoya had hurt him. "Maybe I'm with Haruhi now. Maybe she's better for me- more stable."

That was the ticket. It was terrible, the look in Kyoya's face.

"No, no…no…" Kyoya said, looking away from Tamaki and back in the mirror. "You promised." Kyoya looked Tamaki deep in the eye, and it broke Tamaki's heart.

"Please, get yourself together and just ask me for help. The moment you do, I'll be waiting." Tamaki slipped away towards the door, away from Kyoya who was sliding down the bathroom wall to sit on the floor.

And here he was, alone in the beautiful lavish bathroom for where the most vile body functions take place. The most vile conversations. Kyoya took out a tiny bottle of mouthwash and sipped it before getting up. Only terribly uncomfortable things happen in the bathroom, and one of them just might break your heart.

****

**I know. Sappy. Sue me. This is short, I know, story moving slowly. It shall pick up soon, dearies, it shall. Actually, BrokenRelly PM'd me and I felt really bad because I haven't really posted any chapters. And I wrote all of this in less than an hour, so YOU'RE WELCOME. I'm just swamped with all this AP English crap and Pre Calc is like, 20 times less fun than it sounds. Summer work is EVIL. So, I'll be trying to post chapters more frequently. I just hope that I can. :(**


End file.
